Counseling
by jojo140
Summary: What if our favorite team went to counceling sessions? I think this might happen...


**I wrote this while I was babysitting. It has no point to it or anything but just thought I'd publish it here. Anyway please review if you decide to read it. I wrote it in 2 hours so please excuse the mistakes. (I know there are some in there) Also might be a little OOC but hopefully you won't mind. :)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything blah blah blah. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Counseling Sessions

"Hello, Mr. Spencer-"

"Please, call me Eliot"

"Eliot, what would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing really"

"We have to talk about something. Is there anything bothering you?"

"No. Instead let's talk about how a beautiful woman like you decided to become a psychologist."

"Flirting isn't going to work on me…Eliot. Let's focus on why you came here instead. What do you think of your role within the team?"

"Oh, I like my 'role' within our group very much. Listen how about we end this session early?"

"It's obvious you don't want to be here, so what made you come in here in the first place?"

"This 'what' called Sophie Devereaux made me.

"Very interesting; and who is Sophie Devereaux to you?"

"She's a very close friend of mine."

"I see, and how is your relationship with her?"

"..."

"Mr. Spencer, you have to answer me. Or at least tell me anything that will allow me to help you."

*chuckle* "I don't need your help darling. Like I said, I'm only here because Sophie made me come. She's paying for all this anyway."

"Then, Mr. Spencer if you're not here to talk to me about how you feel then you can leave."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to have met you. And if you ever need someone to talk" *wink* "to, you have my number"

"Mmhmm, I'll keep that in mind. Have a nice day."

* * *

"Ms. Parker, I couldn't seem to find a last name anywhere in your files."

"No"

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"This ledge is two inches and you have very small feet. If you ever wanted to go to the next room without being noticed, you could climb out this window and easily climb into that window. It's very easy if you want me to teach you?"

"I'll pass on the offer thank you. Please sit down Ms. Parker."

"Lady, this safe is very cheap. Ha it's so old too. This is too easy to break into. I suggest-"

"Stop! How did you find my safe! Just please sit down. Thank you. Now is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Nope"

"What do you think of the team you're a part of?"

"I like them."

"It says here that you were in foster care most of your childhood, that you never had a permanent family. Would you describe your team as your family?"

"I guess."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No"

"… okay… well is there anything else you would like to talk about then?"

"Not really, I'm going home now before Hardison eats all the dinner Eliot made."

"Wait you can't leave the sess- and she's gone."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Hardison. Do you know why you're here today?"

"Yes, because Sophie thought it would be a good idea."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Nah, not really."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She never gave a reason of why we should be here. I don't think we should be going to counceling. Except Eliot, did you know that man only slept 90 minutes a day?"

"Okay… we're talking about you today Mr. Hardison."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you think of your role within the team?"

"I am comfortable with my 'role within the team.' By the way you really need to upgrade your computer. These processors are ancient."

"Can you explain exactly what you do for the group?"

"I'm in charge of computer related matters. You know like computers, comms, getting the presentations ready for briefings, hacking into security systems, creating fake backgrounds-"

"No need to continue, I think I get it."

"Suit yourself"

"Your file says you used to work alone. How do you like working with other people?"

"It's cool. We get a lot more done and we do nice things for people at the same time. That's always good."

"Yes, yes it is"

"Yeah and plus we get to take down the bad guys."

"I see, and-"

"I gotta go. Promised to take Parker to the aquarium. Later."

"Oh… bye then…"

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Ford please take a seat. How are you today?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Very good. Do you know why you're here today?"

"No, this is just a favor for Soph. She didn't say why she was making us do this."

"Soph?"

"Sophie"

"What relationship do you have with her?"

"A complicated one"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't know how to explain it."

"How do you get along with the rest of the team?"

"Just fine. But were more of a family then a team."

"Can you explain?"

"Some of them have never had a family. At least I think so because we rarely talk about our pasts."

"How about your family Mr. Ford?"

"I'm divorced."

"Yes. I read your file and I'm sorry about what happened to your son."

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm only here as a favor and I'm not going to talk about what I don't want to talk about."

"Then what do you want to talk about Mr. Ford?"

"Nothing. I'm going to have to leave right now."

"What's your excuse?"

"Oh I don't have one. I just don't want to stay. Have a nice evening."

At Leverage Headquarters

* * *

"Sophie what was that?" Nate asked entering the apartment where everyone was already comfortable.

"She's the daughter of a friend of mine. She just finished grad school and needed some clients. It's her first real job and she couldn't find anyone so I volunteered you guys." Sophie defended herself. She knew they were going to start adding their little smart comments any time now.

"She was weird. She had candy on her desk and it was good." Parker smiled remembering taking the treats from the woman's desk without her looking.

"She was hot." Eliot added smiling.

"How was your session with her Hardison?" Sophie looked over at the young hacker.

"She was nice but you need to tell her that she needs a serious upgrade. Anyone can hack the computer she has."

"You're not going to try to hack it are you?" Nate asked.

"Nah man, that's childs play."

"How was yours Nate?" Sophie asked curious.

"Um, it could have gone better."

"How come you didn't go?" Eliot pointed out.

"Because Eliot, I'm a grifter. As soon as she's finished asking me the first question I'll go into lie mode." Sophie smiled.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Kind of sort of? Let me know please? :)**


End file.
